


My Boyfriend is a Kpop Star

by Mouldsee



Series: The Gift [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouldsee/pseuds/Mouldsee
Summary: After saving top star Shim Changmin's Christmas and falling in love, reality sets in for Yunho as he tries to understand what it takes to date a celebrity.





	1. Cassiopeia

**Author's Note:**

> Five years later and I don't know if I can still can write. Very rusty attempt, apologies in advance.  
This is also my own personal reaction to some of the drama that is currently happening in the fandom.

“I will cut ties with you if you join Cassiopeia.”

The sentence came out in a hiss and it was accompanied by some foot stomping. The stomping was something Yunho hadn’t witnessed since some time in 1996. 

Yunho adored his sister, and really, Jihye was the sweetest soul in the world and he would leap in front of a bullet for her. She was kind hearted, generous, had a great sense of humour, extremely reasonable and _calm_– but none of that applied when it came to anything related to her celebrity crush, Shim Changmin. It was like he was related to that psycho female character in _Misery_ whenever Changmin’s name came up.

He was currently on the receiving end of a fairly rabid tirade, and his tone was tentative as he tried to reason with her.

“But… it just makes sense…?”

A murderous glare.

“I mean… He is…after all my….” He faltered at the last word. Yunho was extremely aware that his life was hanging by a thread.

“He is not your anything_. Shim Changmin belongs to us._”

_If her eyes got any bigger they might pop. _

“But…Shim Changmin is my…

His sister flung herself across the room as if literally running away from the conversation and slammed the door shut.

“...boyfriend.”

_And they say blood runs thicker than water._

Yunho finally allowed a small smile to unfurl. He knew that if he looked into a mirror, he would look like a cat who just ate the cream.

His majorly pissed off sister was just a tiny blot in the grander, blissful state of things. After all, he was dating Shim Changmin. His boyfriend of three months - God of Kpop, also known as the nation’s boyfriend, and on the nsfw part of the internet, the nation’s wet dream. The best part was, he had the real Changmin - quiet, shy, kind, smart and funny (and still just as _hot_), completely different from the bad boy persona that the public saw, all to himself.

Yunho’s smile faded a little as he looked at the laptop in front of him. Even as they got to know each other better, he knew so little of Changmin’s career as a pop star. Changmin had laughed and told him that Wikipedia had everything he needed to know but Yunho didn’t really think he was being serious.

He’d gone and downloaded the Melon app just to get a flavor of his partner’s music, recognising a few familiar tunes but even then he knew he was just scratching the surface. 

Yunho bet that if he threw a rock, he would hit a fangirl who could rattle off _the Chronicles of Top Star, Shim Changmin, _whereas he, actual official boyfriend, would not even understand half of it.

That guilt he had felt gave him the courage to ask Jihye if there was some sort of platform he could subscribe to and what is this Cassiopiea thingy and how does it work.

But that didn’t work out too well.

Since Jihye wasn’t willing to share, it was clear what he had to do.

After all, thirty-five thousand won to join a fanclub was fairly reasonable.

Here goes nothing. 

**_Jung Yunho,_**

** _ Welcome to Cassiopeia! _ **


	2. A failed pizza delivery

<strike> _ Are you crazy?!!!!!! What the fuck were you _ </strike>

<strike> _ _ </strike>

<strike> _ What do you think you are doing?!!!! _ </strike>

<strike> _ _ </strike>

<strike> _ Did your sister put you up to this????!!!! You know that she’s crazy _ </strike>

_ _

_ Cancel that membership. Now. _

The response came almost immediately.

_ But I’ve already paid! _

Changmin prayed for the strength to stay sane and hit the speed dial for his manager, barking orders as he pulled on his jacket on his way out of the recording studio, “Order a pizza and meet me at my apartment in twenty.”

He disconnected amidst his manager’s muttering something about wrecking the diet he’s been on, careless of everything else except for that screenshot that his boyfriend had sent to him 5 minutes ago.

It had been good day. His concert prep was on track, he was in physically good condition, The new song he had just written and testing out in the studio was turning out nicely.  _ And _ he had a date at the end of the week with his awesome boyfriend.

To top off that awesomeness, he got a text from said awesome boyfriend. 

He squinted. The colours and the graphics on the picture were extremely familiar. And then he read the small text.

“Welcome to Cassiopeia!”

It was accompanied by “SURPRISE :) :) :)!!!”

Shim Changmin hated surprises.

He slammed his foot on the accelerator and threw his car out of the building, past hordes of fangirls who were about to hurl themselves physically onto his car. But he had the advantage over them this time – his surprise departure from the agency meant that they caught off guard and not quick enough to swarm around or follow him.

For now.

He had to give it to them – his fans could probably beat the CIA when it came to tracking him down. They were that resourceful. Crazy, but very resourceful.

Changmin tried to imagine Yunho joining their ranks and cringed. _What was that man thinking???_

He arrived at his apartment in record time. A junior manager squatted outside his apartment door, holding several boxes of pizza, “You didn’t say what kind of pizza you wanted…”

“Great! Just hang on to those and I will be out in a second!”

Leathers, a change of jacket and a black-visored helmet completed his disguise and another half an hour later, he was leaning on the doorbell of his partner’s house, boxes of pizzas in hand.

If it was any other time, Changmin would have lectured Yunho at the speed at which the door was flung open. _Safety first - latch the door, use the peephole, invest in a digital door viewer for fuck’s sake, stop to ask who it is…_

But there was Yunho. Practically glowing in the afternoon sun, beaming at him. And Changmin could feel the intelligent part of his brain take a pause.

“Sorry! You’ve got the wrong house! We didn’t order any pizza!”

He really shouldn’t beam at everyone like that. That beam, belonged to  _ him _ .

Silence. 

“Your shoulder…” The megawatt smile faltered, “… is still on the bell…”

Changmin snapped out of his mini stupor and flicked up the visor, “Cancel. That. Membership.”

The beam was back, cranked up by several more hundred watts. And then he was yanked into the house…no,  _ through _ the house, pizza and all, till they were in Yunho’s room with the door tightly shut behind them.

“Changminnie!” 

Changmin sighed into the hug that enveloped him. If anyone knew about this nickname, he would be laughed out of the industry. But with Yunho, he was Changminnie. With Yunho, there was no need for any walls or facades. 

“This is ridiculous. I’ve got to hide from my fans _ and _ you’ve got to hide me from your sister. Is nowhere safe?” he pulled away regretfully to take off his helmet and finger combed his messy hair, “Look, I’ve only got 15 minutes… you really have to understand what you are getting yourself into.”

“Shim Changmin… are you telling me that you played pizza delivery boy just so that you can warn me about the dangers of your fanclub??” His other half look affronted, “This isn’t meant to be some afternoon quickie?” 

He wished it was for fuck’s sake. But there were more important matters at hand. 

“You have no idea… it’s not just a club. It's not all fun and games! Things can get slightly crazy…”

“They are just a bunch of sweet young ladies!”

Changmin didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“They might get a little excited… but that’s just cause…well…” Yunho gestured, slightly exasperated, “You are… you.”

He could feel the laughter bubbling up.

His boyfriend was the sweetest, most optimistic person who only ever saw the best in people. But he had to know what he was getting himself into.

“They broke into my apartment.”

Yunho’s eyes widened.

“They tapped my phone.”

His mouth opened but nothing came out.

“The last relationship I had. They found out and hunted her down.”

Yunho’s throat worked and Changmin could see understanding dawn.

“They told her that she should kill herself.”

“Oh Changminnie… “

Changmin huffed out a short laugh. He used to be bitter and angry but he had come to realise that compartmentalising is very healthy and beneficial. For everyone. 

“Not all of them are insane, some are ‘sweet young ladies’ or whatever you want to call them. But Yunho… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“But they hurt  _ you _ .”

“Yes… but it’s part of the job…”

“They were part of the reason why you felt powerless and angry wasn’t it.”

Changmin didn’t like the steely determination that was replacing the looking of sympathy on Yunho’s face. 

“Yunho ah...I’ve gotten therapy and it’s in the p…”

“So that’s why I should join the fandom and help you fight this!”

_ What the fuck have I done. _

“You need an insider! And I can be your spy!”

_ Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No no no no no.  _

“Yunho…”

“So I get to know about your job and help you at the same time! It’s a win-win!”

“If you wanted to know more details. I could have talked you through everything…” 

Changmin felt a little befuddled. How on earth did he lose control of this conversation? He knew then he had already lost - Yunho’s brain was already leaping five steps ahead with zero consideration of their current conversation. 

“Look you don’t actually need to stay on just to get your hands on information.”

That was his last feeble attempt at trying to reason with Yunho. And he wanted to kick himself. 

“Yes yes… details.” Ignoring him completely, Yunho was tapping on his chin and pacing the length of the room, “Details would be very helpful. There is just so much that I don’t know…”

Defeated, Changmin glanced down at his watch. He really had to go. 

“Why don’t you throw me a question now and I can handle the rest during our date?”

Yunho’s pause was slightly troubled.

Changmin looked at him expectantly. 

“We are dating exclusively right?” 

There hadn’t been any recent rumours in the media lately. Changmin had no idea where this was headed.

He nodded carefully.

The next pause was drawn out, and Changmin started to feel uneasy. He didn’t think he could be surprised anymore. 

Without meeting his eye, Yunho shoved his mobile into his face.

Changmin stared.

On the screen was a digital image of him and his best friend in bed. Locked in an intimate embrace. Half naked. 

He hadn’t seen this one before, and he was quite impressed by the work done on this one.

“So tell me…”

Yunho’s tone was tinged with hurt and confusion.

_ Oh shit. _

“Why are you looking like that with him…”

_ Oh god I have to explain Photoshop. _

“And what is  _ ChangKyu _ ?” 

_ FML. _


	3. Homin is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made the fandom app (CassieWorld) into a hybrid of a Fan Cafe as well as Twitter with all the features like DMs, Feeds etc. There will also be message boards for the celebrity to post and interact (which might come in handy later). 
> 
> Also, all of the fandom handles are fictional - if it happens to sound very similar to actual Cassies/Bigeasts... I apologise in advance!

_ **10 notifications from CassieWorld** _

Yunho’s heart gave a little leap. 

_ This is crazy. I am an adult. I have a full time job. And I also have a super hot boyfriend. _

His fingers itched to open the app so that he could take a look. 

_ And there is a kid whom I need to listen to. _

_ I am in the middle of a counselling session. _

_ I am the boss of me. _

Yunho tried to focus on the thickset boy in front of him - the teenager has his head in hands, blonde strands of hair poking out from between his fingers, looking like he has been told the world will end tomorrow. 

And Yunho was supposed to assure him that it’s not. That’s part of his job. 

Listen, counsel, assure.

Fanboying is not a job. Not going to get his bills paid. 

“Yunho hyung… I dunno man… that girl in my class…” 

Yunho watched the number of notifications climb. 

“She is really cute and she’s got good grades and I think I kinda like her…” 

Changmin’s concert is coming up soon and the promotions starts today. 

Which means pictures, videos. Close ups in high definition. GIFs (how do you pronounce them again?). Who doesn’t need more Changmin in 3 second bites? 

_ Bites. Mmmm hmmmm. _

“... and you know how I’ve beaten up a bunch of guys… not that they don’t deserve it. But my reputation…”

And then there will be interviews, appearances on TV. More Changmin staring into your soul in 3 second bites… There is not enough of close ups of Shim Changmin smiling at the camera in this world. God… that smoulder. That smile when he amused…his eyes just...

“Yunho hyung?” 

_ Shit. _

“...have you actually spoken to her?” Yunho flips his phone over hastily so the screen is no longer a distraction. 

He makes up for his lack of attention by turning up the intensity of his gaze. 

But Dongjoon’s had already shifted his focus elsewhere. His eyes were trained on the back of Yunho’s phone. 

“Hyung, I didn’t know you are a fan of Shim Changmin.”

Yunho’s phone cover was part of Changmin’s latest round of concert merchandise. It was red and featured a black silhouette of Changmin with his trademark guitar. 

It was really loud compared to the plain black guard that adorned his phone previously. 

Shim Changmin himself had rolled his eyes, and called him ridiculous because “Why are you so embarrassing and why didn’t you just ask me for a case???” 

Yunho wasn’t sure if his other half was sarcastic when he asked it needed an autograph to go with it. 

A box full of concert merchandise was delivered to his doorstep the next day. Jihye forgot to be mad and was actually nice while she helped herself to its contents. 

“He is a new discovery,” Yunho beamed,” Are you a fan too?” 

“Uh… no. But _ she _is. She likes Shim Changmin and also the other one…” the boy squinted, “Round eyes…very very fair…”

Yunho knew exactly who “the other one” was. 

“That ballad singer...Cho- ?”

Dongjoon snaps his fingers, “Cho Kyuhyun! They are like a pair… or something. I don’t know… they are just plastered all over her notebook and files.” 

_ They are not a pair of anything. They are just colleagues! _

“Hyung, maybe you can tell me more about them and I can go talk to her!” 

_ Not on your life. You can find out about them yourself. _

His mood suddenly foul, Yunho straightened and cleared his throat, “I don’t know much about this Kyuhyun. I am not a big fan of balla-,” then remembering that he was meant to give advice and not let his own pettiness interfere, he softened, “You could ask her instead? Sounds like a good conversation starter already.” 

Dongjoon brightened a little at that, “Maybe I will come across more... approachable if I knew a little bit more about music.” 

“Yes. You do that!” Yunho tried to sound bright, “Let me know if you have questions, else we will catch up again next week?” 

Dongjoon was already tapping out something on his phone as he made his way out of the room. He grunted and did a half hearted bow by way of acknowledgement and left.

Yunho slumped into his chair.

That really didn’t go well. If he didn’t already have a strong relationship with those boys who stayed at the center, Dongjoon would have already called him out for being distracted and give him a hard time.

As a social worker, Yunho was probably one of the few adults the boys at the home would talk to. Sometimes it was because their parents weren’t around enough to listen, and in other cases, their parents just didn’t care enough. 

He absolutely cannot let this new hobby of his ruin his focus. 

Yes, that’s what he is calling this. This thing that is suddenly becoming like an obsession. A hobby. 

He’d started by trying to find out more about his boyfriend’s job and had plunged into a whole new world that was both fascinating and frightening at the same time. 

It was just meant to be for him to keep casual tabs on Changmin’s work and then maybe collect some nice pictures? 

Then he discovered that there are pictures. And then there are _ pictures _. And videos, memes, jokes, and fanmade content. 

A nice little ongoing ecosystem that can fuel an addiction. 

Yunho’s hand automatically reached out for his phone. 

_ 27 notifications. _

** _Let there be Shim Changmin posted:_ **

Happy Tuesday <3 Here are some yummy shirtless Changmin! 

<pic>

<pic>

<pic>

<pic>

_ Did he oil himself??? _

_ He didn’t look this gleaming the last time??? _

_ Where did all the hair go??? _

But these are questions to be asked later. 

Yunho downloads and then saves them into a private folder marked ‘NSFW’.

  


** _ShimGod posted:_ **

Changmin on his way to SM!

<video>

Changmin had a haircut two days ago and the way he looked was practically illegal. 

Not only because he looked more amazing than usual but also because if they went out, Yunho would look like he was trying his luck with someone half his age. 

_ Must mask and moisturise. _

Yunho hasn’t seen Changmin in person for the past week because, busy schedules, working weekends and last minute emergencies at the center. 

His boyfriend had sent him a casual selfie after the haircut and Yunho almost dropped his phone. 

He stared at the video - that lanky figure walking in slow mo, dressed in a casual white button up, long long legs encased in jeans. The newly shorn hair exposes Changmin’s ears and highlights his cheekbones. His skin glows in the sunlight, poreless. Flawless. He looks particularly boyish, a slight smile playing on his lips as he walks ignores the fans calling out to him. 

And then that boyish look is utterly destroyed as he turns a little and smirks directly at the camera. 

The sound that came out of Yunho’s mouth was a mix of a wail and a curse. 

He plays it again. 

And again. 

And just one more time because this is getting stupid. 

  


** _WineLovers posted:_ **

ChangKyu spotted together last night! The fancam is blurry but it looks like they got into the same car! 

|

** _Corktomybottle replied:_ **

I can die happy now. I always knew that Changkyu is real. 

|

** _CutieChami replied:_ **

OMG they are totally going to spend the night together

|

** _WineLovers replied:_ **

It was pretty late… what else can they be doing?

|

** _CutieChami replied:_ **

This is a ship that sails by itself 

<gif>

3 seconds of Changmin hugging the other singer during some concert from years past and Yunho felt a little bit sick. 

He should be better at this by now. Well, he was already much much better than the first time he was confronted with Changkyu pictures some two weeks back.

Yunho had never really experienced jealousy up to that point. That ugly feeling that twisted his insides and made him want to punch a hole in the wall…

Not something he wanted to experience again. 

In the end he had to ask Changmin what is this major memo that he had missed. 

Was this Kyuhyun person an ex? Were they in some kind of an open relationship that he wasn’t aware of?

Changmin had looked quite constipated, which made him feel somewhat better. Because constipation is always better than guilt. 

“It’s just a fangirl fantasy,” Changmin had snorted, “Please like I would do anything with that bastard.” 

Changmin had sat him down and tried to explain something that even he didn’t have all the answers to. Yunho came away with his brain a little bit broken at what “shipping” entailed.

It had started with a lecture that came straight out of Urban Dictionary. But it left Yunho with more questions than answers. 

“Wait, so you guys have never come out to say that you are anything more than friends but your fans are assuming otherwise?” 

Changmin’s eyes shifted. It was a nano movement but Yunho pounced, “Or did you fan the flames yourselves?”

“In our defence, we have not done anything overt except to post a couple of wefies on Instagram while hanging out.”

Yunho eyed his boyfriend, unconvinced.

“Fiiine. Sometimes there is hand holding… and maybe a hug…but it’s friendly skinship!”

Changmin realised he sounded defensive and sighed in exasperation.

“Kyuhyun is a friend. One of my closest friends in the industry. Yes he is a bit of an ass, but so am I. So we just get along.” 

“You are both naked! In a bed!” Yunho stabbed a finger at his phone screen.

“We were both naked in SEPARATE shoots,” Changmin groaned in frustration, “This is the power of technology! It’s called Photoshop!”

“And here… there is _ kissing _!”

“Very good Photoshop! Look at the lighting on us… it’s not landing correctly…” 

Yunho squints but couldn’t see past the image of his boyfriend snogging another man. 

“Look, you have to remember that 80 percent of what I do, it’s fabricated. It is a fantasy that I have to build… and I have a very good team that helps me to do that.” Changmin took Yunho’s phone and rolled his eyes as he scrolled through the other images, “Why do you do this to yourself?” 

Morbid fascination? Yunho didn’t really know. All he knew was that his brain froze when he was first confronted with the pictures. 

Then there was that sick ugly jealousy. He had thought to confront his inner demons and move forward with a ‘let’s download these as part of research’ mindset. 

Except that the twisty niggly emotions never went away.

Yunho shrugged. Unable to articulate his reasons.

“Delete the pictures for fuck’s sake,” Changmin’s tone was gentle despite his words. 

He reached out a hand and entwined their fingers together, “You have to remember what is real. _ We _ are real. Us. Yunho and Changmin.”

“Homin couple.” Yunho smiled slowly, relief unravelling his insides.

“Remember,” Changmin said in a mock stern tone, “and you should know better than anyone else…” he pulled Yunho close for a hard kiss, “Homin is real. We don’t need Photoshop.” 

  


Yunho slapped his own face hard to remind himself about what Changmin had said. It hurt, but at least he got himself to snap out of the jealousy that was creeping up on him. 

_ Homin couple trumps the ChangKyu couple anyday. _

** _Corktomybottle posted:_ **

_ Guys, couple bracelets alert! Kyuhyun is wearing something quite similar to what Changmin was wearing last week! _

The other bracelet from the pair that Changmin had bought them graced his right wrist. 

Something in Yunho snapped.

Before he knew what he was doing, his thumbs were already typing out a response. 

** _Bambi’s #1 Fanboy responded:_ **

How is Changkyu real? They don’t seem to be anything more than friends. :) I think Changmin deserves better. :) :) :) 

  
  
  
  



End file.
